unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Blyke/Relationships
Wellston Private High School Isen Blyke and Isen are close frenemies who often bicker and argue over the most trivial matters. Isen's eccentric behavior as a reporter has often irked Blyke, from his attachment to his pen to his bragging about his information-finding skills. Ever since Isen's boisterous personality became subdued following an investigation into John's past, Blyke became curious about his friends work for the first time. Isen refuses to speak of what he learned, and does not explain why he's suddenly insisting they go out of their way to keep the school "cripple" happy. Being kept out of the loop like this leaves Blyke more frustrated than ever, though he is concerned that blackmail is involved. Despite these conflicts, the two of them are more then capable of working together and maintain a close friendship with each other. They both care about Remi's emotional well-being in light of her brother's death, and do whatever they can to help her. They jointly agree that Remi's new obsession with EMBER is dangerous, especially when it leads to her becoming a vigilante. Despite their reservations, the two demonstrate amazing teamwork when it comes to assisting Remi. When Isen started having a nervous breakdown during their second venture, it was Blyke who managed to snap him out of it to save Remi from Volcan. Remi you troll.]] Blyke allegedly has a crush on Remi, and appears to be legitimately concerned for her well being as shown when he noticed Remi's change in behavior.Chapter 45 In addition, he is quite protective of her and her honour as he nearly kills John with an Energy Beam when the latter insults her. Chapter 33 Later chapters reveal that Remi, Isen, and Blyke are a tightly-knit trio. Remi's determination to make EMBER pay for murdering her brother leaves Blyke uneasy. While he acknowledges her terrible loss, he didn't sugarcoat how badly the trio were outmatched against Volcan. Not wanting to lose any of his dear friends, Blyke advises her to at least take some time to recover from her wounds. Chapter 118 John Despite being in the same class, Blyke initially didn't even seem to know who John was until Isen mentioned him.Chapter 27 However, he soon entered his radar when he slapped and insulted Remi, angering him to the point of shooting an Energy Beam at him.Chapter 33 From that day forth, Blyke has held John in low regard, which only became worse after they became roommates.Chapter 78 However, following his change in perspective on low-tiers, Blyke became more sympathetic with John. He tried to get to know him better, even coming to his defense. Despite this, John coldly refuses Blyke's offers, having had his trust betrayed by another royal once before and even going as far as targeting and attacking his roommate as Joker.Chapter 138 When Blyke finally learned that John and Joker were the same person, he came to lament just how hard he tried to be friends with him.Chapter 146 Seraphina Seraphina sees Blyke as open and trustworthy, and made Blyke the Jack off of these traits. Blyke, in turn respects her and is in awe of her, much like the rest of Wellston and is excited to tell Isen that he got to see her fight.Chapter 18 Even after her ability loss, he remains grateful to the point of blushing for any praise she directs towards him.Chapter 102 Arlo Blyke dutifully follows Arlo's commands as he is the Jack and Arlo is the King. Blyke was not Arlo's first choice as Jack, and he tends to push him hard during Turf Wars. Despite his initial reservations, Arlo has come to respect Blyke's hard work and sense of duty, and is more than willing to listen to his concerns. Blyke is largely loyal to Arlo and looks up to him. Elaine As the healer for Wellston's Turf Wars roster, Elaine tends to any injury Blyke suffers during matches. The time they spent as teammates built up a strong bond between them, leading Blyke to trust Elaine to heal Remi whenever she gets injured during her vigilante duties. While Elaine cares about the well-being of her friends, she's begun growing frustrated with the fact that Blyke and the others haven't told her about the cause of Remi's injuries. References Category:Relationships Category:Characters